


Now Trending: #Skelemom

by AnonJ, carolc24, Shadow_of_Quill



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolc24/pseuds/carolc24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apparently, the guardian of #monsterambassador is a skeleton! #Skelemom"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Trending: #Skelemom

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 11:56 AM**

Crackfluff idea: Trending #skelemom

Frisk lives with Papyrus instead of Toriel

Calls him Mom (he loves it)

Team Monster Ambassadors!

And it becomes a thing on Twitter to call him skelemom

Everyoen shares stories of meeting him

"I just did a manicure for a skeleton #skelemom"

"The skeleton was my nicest customer all day"

"#skelemom is buying clothes for #monsterambassador! Theyre so cute together!"

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:00 PM**

"Is #skelemom male or female? Sounds like a guy, but just bought a sundress..."

"#skelemom wants to join the PTA"

"#letskelemomjointhePTA"

"How do skeletons eat? #skelemom #icecream"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:03 PM**

omg

that's so cute

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:04 PM**

Wanna come up with some? Theyre fun!

"#skelemom is a cheater!" (Picture of Papyrus floating in midair as he works on a huge sandcastle, Frisk just visible on its battlements)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:05 PM**

"I bumped into hashtag skelemom on the street and he told me I had a cool hat!  (selfie of them together)"

omg

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:06 PM**

There would be _so_ _many_ selfies with him!

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:07 PM**

SO many different pairs of sunglasses

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:08 PM**

"Youll believe a #skelemom can fly!" (Picture of him carrying Frisk over a traffic jam)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:09 PM**

"It's a bird!  No, it's a plane!  No, it's #skelemom!"

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:09 PM**

How many marriage proposals would he get?

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:09 PM**

oh my god

"Spotted an angel today #skelemom (pic of him flying and wearing a dress)"

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:12 PM**

"#skelemom! Let me be the lois lane to your superman!"

angel comment retweeted with poorly photoshopped pair of wings added

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:13 PM**

yes

the wings are wearing sunglasses

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:14 PM**

street busker tweets "#skelemom says Im a great singer!" with a selfie with him

"#skelemom likes my sunglasses!" (photos of him borrowing them and putting them on)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:16 PM**

What would Frisk tweet

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:16 PM**

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Mettaton gets jealous

Frisk only tweets pictures

pictionary-style

papyrus always knows exactly what they mean

(or at least Frisk never contradicts him when he translates)

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:17 PM**

accurate

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:18 PM**

Mettaton has his followers try to outdo #skelemom

It turns into this huge flame war

Papyrus has no idea why Mettaton is mad at him!

He scolds everyone in the flamewar

Including Mettaton

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:20 PM**

eventually MTT gives up and invites him on his show

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:20 PM**

"I DONT KNOW WHY YOURE PRETENDING TO BE METTATON, BUT YOU ARENT BELIEVABLE"

"METTATON IS A LOT NICER THAN YOU ARE"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:20 PM**

omg

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:21 PM**

Mettaton too ashamed to let Papyrus know it really was him

flamewar dies down

"#skelemom disapproves"

It becomes a new meme

You think someone should be nicer "#skelemom disapproves"

####  **Caroline** **-** **Today at 12:22 PM**

pic of Papyrus wearing sunglasses making a thumbs down

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:24 PM**

Looking disappointed

Sometimes Frisk is added for emphasis

Disappointed #skelemomandchild

####  **preciouspapayas** **-** **Today at 12:27 PM**

i don't have the context for this but i am on board

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:28 PM**

context is #skelemom becomes a trending tag on twitter, in a world where Frisk is living with Papyrus instead of Toriel

####  **preciouspapayas** **-** **Today at 12:28 PM**

awwwh

that's adorable

skelemon is best mom

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:28 PM**

Wanna join in?

####  **preciouspapayas** **-** **Today at 12:29 PM**

oh uh, sure! ;w; i don't have much to contribute but i very much like the idea

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:29 PM**

Just think of a comment someone would put on twitter

"#skelemom had no idea what pies are?!"

"#skelemom is shopping at my local supermarket!" (Picture of Papyrus holding Frisk up to look at the fruit bins)

"Finally found someone who really is a natural size zero! #skelemom (Picture of Papyrus in a cocktail dress)"

####  **preciouspapayas** **-** **Today at 12:33 PM**

size zero om g

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:33 PM**

He would be!

####  **preciouspapayas** **-** **Today at 12:34 PM**

i don't doubt it xD

####  **quillshadow** **-** **Today at 12:35 PM**

"#skelemoms clothes are indecent! (Picture of Papyrus in a boobtube and booty shorts)"

^and cowboy boots

"So. Cute! #skelemom #monsterambassador (picture of Papyrus and Frisk both learning to line dance)"

"Meeting a VIP #skelemom #monsterambassador #POTUS (Picture of the President shaking hands with Frisk as Papyrus stands behind them, hands on their shoulders)" <-gets more views because of #skelemom than #POTUS


End file.
